leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Urgot/@comment-5300011-20140127043728/@comment-9705522-20140207204604
Tssk Tssk Tssk. false numbers dont help your case. or rather, tell me. why did you give the max e first a level 5 e and a level 2 q, and the max q only a level 5 q and a level 1 e? no need to answer it, the answer is obvious. 55 damage is a lot. also, you cant equal 20% armor reduction to 20% damage increase. that might be the case in other games, but not in lol with its non-linear armor returns. basically, the more armor you have the less worth each armor point gets. meaning your precious 20% armor reduction will actually only increase your damage by 5-10%. depending on the enemies armor, of course. 3 qs is actually very easy to get, but actually, with enough cdr, you get 4 qs. this is because upon your e landing, you get your first q, which takes up 0 seconds of the duration. so 3 q cooldowns need to be below 5 seconds, in other words below 1.33 seconds. get 40% cdr, and you have a nice amount of 1.2 seconds. and at that point the damage is higher. although, technically you only need around 35% for that. lets take a look at yellowpetes build. 30% from the build itself, 5% from masteries. oh look, enough to get 4 qs. at that point the damage is significantly on q maxing urgots side. and frankly, 170 mana on a combo isnt particularly much. in fact, caitlyns often used eq combo costs almost the same, but does a lot less. plus, you are getting mana either way. unlike other ad carries it has ad scaling, true. too bad it hardly matters, since its only 0.6 per bonus ad, which is practically nothing early-mid game. also, its physical damage. although, depending on the adc they might have less armor early game, but around 6 it switches. but the big difference is uptime. corkis q deals around the same amount of damage early game. but it has a 8 second cooldown instead. not to mention the significant poke from autoattacks you completely lack. when maxing q, your combo not only will deal a LOT more damage (30 per q is 90 early game, whereas 55 per e isnt too impressive). course, this will take a lot of mana, but thats the point. if you dont do that, you are essentially useless. and your q is good to harass. its a lot like ezreals q. a bit slower, certainly, but still good. tear of the godess is core. you need mana. sure, you can get ad early and only rely on your e and be totally useless because every other adc outpokes you while actually having range on their autoattacks. also, if you miss your e you are screwed. i mean, if you want to only use your e every 16 seconds, youd be better off playing lucian, whose q is actually near impossible to dodge, deals the same or more damage, has a lot shorter cooldown, and is on a champion who is also useful beside his q. granted, youd be better off picking lucian either way, but oh well. so, you need to use a lot of mana to be a threat. meaning you need a lot of mana. its that simple. and with your build what i can see happening is the following: early game, try to hit e for damage, enemy sidesteps it, uses lucians q on you, doublehits you, you lost the trade. mid game, lucian is wrecking faces left and right, outmanouvering everyone while dealing a lot of damage, while you are there desperatly trying to get into autoattack range but failing because EVERYBODY HAS MOBILITY. and even if you get close enough, you get murdered by the likes of trundle, shyvana, riven, mundo, renekton and what else you want. lategame you arent even significant enough to be killed, meanwhile lucian kills everyone. yeah. quite simple.